Deedee Doodle
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04gNaZLYUrI 2:24 Bing Bang (Lazytown's New Superhero) 708 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoadIEeJsRM 1:28 The Chickie Chickie Beat-By Elmo 4.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zogoHycvOjA 1:23 Sing-Along With Elmo-Mr. Sun 44K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSJMrqOkGvU 1:54 Sing-Along With Squacky- Camp Wannarunaround 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJqLhJHe8Oc 2:28 Squacky and Cowbella's Sing and Play-Along: The Green Grass Grows Around 33K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R637_EhfTxE 1:37 Sing-Along With Squacky-The Baby Bop Hop 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QceLx_WSEW8 1:37 Sing-Along With Squacky and Friends- The Land Of Make Believe 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Hpml4EVDPQ 1:55 Sing-Along with Sesame Street- Colors Make Me Happy 34K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBQlBUlTnfk 1:15 Sing-Along With Squacky-The Exercise Song 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mh-RUs_7s14 1:41 Down By The Station- By Elmo 8.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dMti5Hl-Ag 1:27 Fooba Wooba John- By Elmo 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oc9epzcjk6w 1:15 Bumpin' Up and Down- By Elmo 8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in-DhrpeB7s 0:54 Sing-Along with Sweetpea Sue (Duet with Cowbella)-Are you sleeping? 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpj8ehXPeGA 1:34 Zoe Monster's Sing and Play-Along-Farm Medley 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LHcA8IzrqE 1:17 Sing-Along with the Doodlebops-Roll Over 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jimQ3_v0j6U 0:48 Pajanimals Sing-and-Play-Along-Little Bo Peep and Little Boy Blue 6.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-trcERKS8Q 0:54 Sesame Sing and Play-Along- Roll Over (4 in a bed) 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8mDOk0eFkk 0:15 Driedel Song 125 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1XU_-SnrSE 1:54 Come Join The Band- By Elmo 6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MmLY87nHiw 1:59 Sing-Along with Rosita- La Cucaracha 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdhA5sj9wH0 4:56 Yertle the king vs Tallulah vs Horton 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSu9wi9mpXI 2:39 The Hard Knock Life by Yertle 219 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4rxJinVvvo 1:14 Sing-Along with Deedee Doodle- Does Your Hair Hang Low? 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZeUhKRSFaw 1:29 Sesame Street Sing and Play-Along- Little Red Caboose! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Max-swMm3c 1:04 Barney song segment: Who Took The Cookies? 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVLkYEo2ksk 1:28 Barney's Talent Show- Jason's Silly Orchestra 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Gp5-1mDwNk 1:02 Shreck- The Duloc Welcome song in Information 673 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_62j3whuOOo 2:37 Sesame Street Sing and Play Along-Tea Party 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd4ESmfnyAQ 1:16 Ruby Biggle's Sing and Play Along- Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eeq_Fs9Ftws 1:31 Sing-Along With Sesame Street- Happy Thoughts (Pajanimals version) 9.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWa7UfhhLJM 2:00 Sing-Along With The Cat In The Hat-Candyman with lyrics 7.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83Kmht_SlI8 1:58 Sing-Along With Sweetpea Sue-Act Naturally with lyrics 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndbIwEdhG0A 3:02 Sing-Along with Deedee Doodle- There's A Wiggle In My Toe (Oh No!) 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgjG8SAw8gI 1:03 Deedee Doodle and Rooney Doodle's Sing and Play-Along- Ring Around The Rosie 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqpLGxEIyTM 1:34 Sing-Along with Deedee Doodle- Here we go Looby Loo 58K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg3-mBPBN5I 2:24 Sweetpea Sue's Big Animal Wildlife Zoo-The Cockatoo (featuring the song of Cocky Want A Cracker) 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogT4Jo0WMdA 1:24 Sweetpea Sue's Animal Wildlife-The Raccoon and Possum (featuring the song, Raccoon and Possum) 781 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj3x-foUyJg 2:37 I've Been Working On The Railroad-By Deedee Doodle's World of History 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvlKROwSmtE 1:35 Sweetpea Sue's Animal Wildlife Zoo Theme (featuring the song, Australian Zoo) 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hrhxuP1-yg 2:38 Sweetpea Sue's Animal Wildlife Zoo-The Emu (featuring the song, Old Man Emu) 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyFje27pfEI 1:47 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle and Friends- Taba Naba 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_W_Uskfq3A 2:00 Sing-Along With Sesame Street-Count On Me! aka Count on Elmo! 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmqxqQprZyE 1:21 Music Clubhouse-Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song!) 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4I_f5v5LbA 1:57 Sing-Along with Cowbella (with Italian Accent)-Balla Balla Bambina feat. Deedee Doodle and Elmo 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqB_tE1r8qg 3:06 Sweetpea Sue's Wildlife Animal Zoo-The Dog, Duck, Mice and Spider (feat. the Pet Medley) 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xG0W0SjzJcM 2:33 Sing-Along With Daniel Tiger-A Whole New World 423 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpTjxWtdHnM 2:15 Kion's Nature and Wildlife-The Flowers (featuring the Kidsongs, How Does Your Garden Grow?) 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThwWb73Zhew 1:37 Deedee Doodle's Fantastic Cooking-Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwhich (feat. the song Peanut Butter) 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbDb-UGRSyc 2:16 Sing-Along With Sesame Street-Happy Thoughts (Sesame Version) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soj9u3zuor0 3:20 Sing-Along With Oscar the Grouch-Junkyard Society Rag 698 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muIazu-zNg4 1:46 The Three Little Fishies-By Elmo 7.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB0L6yeHcu0 0:31 The Wiggles-It's Raining It's Pouring 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7wp0_AOxFs 0:49 Deedee Doodle's Nursery Rhyme Sing and Play-Along-Little Miss Muffet 9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnbWsDaI7SA 2:00 Sing-Along With The Cat In The Hat-Look At Me! I'm Dancing! 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skkCtMjd54I 1:58 Hospital Science With Deedee Doodle-The Skeleton (featuring the song, Dry Bones!) 319 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3akstgok-XA 1:51 Sing-Along With Bunga and Friends-Jungle Adventure! 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y50BNy-pP5k 1:34 Sing-Along With Kion and Friends-The Elephant 6.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7Tsbo2ZoXQ 2:22 Sing-Along With The Doodlebops-It's C-C-Cold, Brrr! 9.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCSTUdQ57W0 2:16 Sing-Along With Elmo and Friends- Mr. Sun! 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n470kJD0N1I 2:16 Sing-Along With Elmo- Mr. Sun! 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyW_iVnlzsQ 2:19 Sing Along With Deedee Doodle- B-I-N-G-O 6.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZSC9QfRjfY 1:41 Sing-Along With Kion- Castles So High! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvJBZBqqVsk 1:27 Elmo's Sing and Play-Along-If Elmo Lived Under the Sea 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDDQe91cEUI 1:27 Sing Along With Elmo-If I Lived Under The Sea aka If Elmo Lived Under The Sea 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6H-CZu6ROvY 1:57 Sing-Along With Daniel Tiger- Just Imagine 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTfrmXhKkuM 1:59 Sing-Along With Barbie-That's What An Island Is 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gbhb3yiv3ao 1:38 Sing-Along With Elmo And Friends- If You're Happy And You Know It 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3vGx9XtM-0 1:09 Sing-Along With Elmo- Take Me Out To The Ball Game aka Take Elmo Out To The Ball Game 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0C31iYLN0c 0:56 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle-The Rocket Song 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbjlBHYviAs 1:01 Sing-Along With Sesame Street- London Bridge Is Falling Down 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxtDFTug84I 1:46 Sing-Along With Sesame Street-Old Macdonald 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXV2aBSTB4g 1:53 Sing Along with Elmo-Little Bunny Foo Foo 721 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLLJYRrAB9M 0:59 Sing Along With Elmo-Baby Bumblebee 288 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJicxJgctDw 1:47 Sing-Along With Sesame Street-Old Macdonald Had A Farm 1.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5b9Nn5BXNQ 1:59 Sing-Along With Barbie-That's What An Island Is! 133 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOupCy1zzi0 1:57 Sing-Along With Daniel Tiger- Just Imagine 700 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opZ96yJ4Ms8 1:38 Sing-Along With Elmo-If You're Happy and You Know It! 6.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-CBAiOpTyg 1:59 Sing-Along With Rosella and Friends-That's What An Island Is 189 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMAeVBwW-U0 1:57 Sing-Along with Daniel Tiger-Just Imagine 5.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpIt7ui5ZsU 1:27 Elmo's Sing Along-If I Lived Under The Sea Aka If Elmo Lived Under The Sea 380 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkH98PNQ-VE 2:19 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle-Bingo (B-I-N-G-O) 586 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_iQBY4PGgE 1:41 Deedee Doodle's Sing and Play-Along-Castles So High! 444 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYdO2sYRLvY 2:19 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle- Bingo 830 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkvp4OKoMmM 2:16 Sing-Along With Elmo- Mr. Sun (2006 Version) 4.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsiCV38wyeM 2:22 Sing-Along With the DoodleBops-It's C-C-Cold, Brrr! 2.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVnMPU_HjW0 1:34 Sing-Along With Bunga-The Elephant 2.6K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxJcBUt-o0A 1:51 Sing-Along with The Lion Guard- Jungle Adventure! 4.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GwM8qdelgw 1:58 Science With Deedee Doodle-Dry Bones 584 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpUoQxtYNic 2:35 Sing-Along With Telly Monster and Juliet-We're Gonna Get Wet 2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0595XQfqUQ 1:03 Sing-Along with Elmo- Here, Kitty Kitty 19K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyLXHDm-84s 0:59 Sing-Along With Sweetpea Sue and Friends- Baby BumbleBee 6.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3XewukQi1U 1:53 Sing-Along With Elmo- Little Bunny Foo Foo 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsoDF9_XmBM 1:28 Sing-Along With Zoe Monster-The Weather Riddle Song 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jx5eWRNpZEE 1:10 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle-The Itsy Bitsy Spider 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLYDWVG91pg 0:58 Sing-Along With Elmo And Friends- Once I Caught A Fish Alive 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXKhQdtIjWA 1:02 Deedee Doodle's Fun For Life-Bubble Baths with Bubbles! (featuring the song, Bubble Bubble Bath) 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIvtHyJ1cV4 1:06 Sing-Along With Cookie Monster-Alligator Pie 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heEqM0ni-Yk 1:15 Sing-Along With Sweetpea Sue- Hurry, Hurry Drive The Firetruck 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wk9F3_BMNz4 1:02 Sing-Along With Elmo-If All The Rain Drops 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNim5VRD1Vc 1:11 Sing-Along With Zoe Monster- Goldilocks and The Three Bears Rap 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUuBTYabEsY 1:45 Sing-Along With Elmo And Friends- Apples and Bananas 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjebYIpRlS0 2:02 Elmo and Zoe's Sing and Play-Along-Down By The Bay 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Er2pm0N5VWA 1:43 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle-Tingalayo 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMPE0JcmIbo 1:32 Elmo's Sing and Play-Along-I Can Laugh 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8vNMrTQsYk 1:14 Sing Along With the Pajanimals- Six Little Ducks 9.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuLi8xOWi4g 0:59 Sing-Along With Elmo- Baby Bumblebee 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoAQLk4VYbI 1:36 Sing-Along With Sesame Street-Nursery Rhyme Medley 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmECMK38SHU 1:55 Sesame Street's Sing and Play-Along-Little Bunny Foo Foo 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjXkShjoP18 1:05 Elmo and Zoe's Sing-And-Play-Along- A Sailor Went To Sea 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm4MZeqyQ30 1:11 Sing Along with Deedee Doodle-Peanut Butter 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JHNesHmN6c 1:01 Pajanimals Never-Before-Seen song-Swimming Swimming 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=205qhpNIqPc 0:56 Sing-Along With Elmo-Look Through The Window 854 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zcFn2tirVk 0:56 Sing-Along With Elmo- Look Through The Window 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q12g86sZHYE 2:43 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle-The Ants Go Marching 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42uHg0avZXk 1:26 Elmo and Zoe Monster's Sing-N-Play-Along-Frog on a Log 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7a2nvTL4BQ 1:46 Sing-Along with Elmo- What I Want To Be aka What Elmo Wants To Be 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7aoINJMHg4 1:13 Elmo's Storytime Sing-Along- Goldilocks and The Three Bears 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4D3oZkL-_-s 1:03 Deedee Doodle's Fun For Life-Good Bye 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JirCmcXbY4c 1:20 Sing-Along With The Doodlebops-#3-Jingle At The Window 6.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx1VcQZvjss 1:22 Sing-Along With Zoe Monster- Three Little Speckled Frogs 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36n35EapeTE 1:48 Professor Majorchord's Playhouse Sing-Along-She Waded In The Water 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NuxEh6nwCU 1:01 Bedtime with Deedee Doodle-Are You Sleeping? 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4VgdnO18jQ 1:16 Mr. Conductor Gets Ready For Bed-By Elmo 327 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwhwagq4AC0 1:29 Sing-Along With the Doodlebops #2: The Noble Duke Of York 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=280V8bJMl7E 2:21 Ice Age segments- Taking Care of The Baby 56K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bja8IfDvcTY 0:47 Sing-Along with Sesame Street- Row, Row, Row Your Boat 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W15TW307YtY 1:27 The Clangers Shorts-Tiny Clanger finds a crystal seed from a crystal tree. 102 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erGOs9nxMEg 0:44 Pajanimals- Cowbella and Apollo talk about Purple 4.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmnDGqsJrp4 0:54 Sing-Along With Sesame Street-Brusha Brusha Brusha (The Brush Your Teeth Song) 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRfjOhcODyo 1:07 Sing-Along With Billy and Ruby Biggle-The Friendship Song (Pajanimal Version) 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTuKFwTrpzc 2:39 Sing Along With Elmo-Duet With Ruby-All In The Golden Afternoon 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTQgzl10F7I 1:24 Sing-Along With Billy Biggle- Come On And Join In The Game-By Elmo 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ARxyg4VbOQ 1:35 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle- I Hear Music Everywhere! 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xJEmBLYIGE 1:33 Sing-Along With Pajanimals-Once I Saw A Little Bird 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBCHP-GTYuw 1:38 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle- Ten in a Bed 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJTDX52_WpA 1:26 Elmo And Zoe's Sing and Play-Along-Frog on the Log 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kWtTLXfAwA 2:43 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle-The Ants Go Marching 657 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmyvd5vWnbE 1:58 Monsters Inc.- Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me! (Extended Version) 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3sB02XpkNU 0:39 Monsters Inc.- Sulley's Roar! 55K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GiM0dI477M 0:26 Monsters Inc.- Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idJHV0siIbk 1:48 Monsters Inc.- Sulley Comforts Boo 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq_iT5T-nBw 1:37 Monsters Inc.- 2319! We have a 2319! 50K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Em13Fxd3rE 2:36 LIzzie Mcquire shows off her fashion 111 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRhqFRgQjXU 1:25 Lizzie Mcquire at Football- By Elmo 134 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Muri0Q30kgE 3:08 Sing-Along With Sweetpea Sue- In My Own Little Corner In My Own Little Chair No views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQaEuSzltMY 1:55 Sing-Along With Sweetpea Sue- Impossible (Part 1) 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5l5loKhOeg0 3:10 Sing-Along With Elmo and friends- The Prince is Giving a Ball 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53HCTt-Nc40 1:20 Sing-Along With Sweetpea Sue- Impossible (Part 2) 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpZv0k8YvdI 1:53 Disney's Sleeping Beauty- Flora vs. Merryweather 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jV4-OGFJQMg 1:25 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle- The Grapes Of Wrath song 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhDBljXKdhw 1:19 Veggietales- Junior's Dad gives Junior Forgiveness Advice 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cMhYhzAhAw 1:30 Veggietales: The Legend of Captain Larry Ovanald 8.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTqcsmfzdPA 1:53 Sing-Along With Elmo-The Forgiveness Song 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ildmbtn_fP4 2:03 Sing-Along With Daniel Tiger- We Listen With Our Ears (from Barney's Sensational Day) 31K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uJk7Tn2KAg 2:26 Sing-Along With Billy Biggle- Elmo's Song 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSqmCBqWtLg 2:19 Sing-Along With Sesame Street-Today's The Day 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fo64vhBV68Q 0:39 Sing-Along With Pajanimals- Silly Hat Song (Blue's Clues version) 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RwsOZsYckg 3:51 Sing-Along with Sesame Street- Together as One! 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u0r2jdRe54 1:25 Sing-Along With Sesame Street- Four Little Butterflies 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeHGPM_BLII 1:27 Arts and Crafts in the Barney Bag with Elmo- Sunvisers 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9FY1iKq56k 1:54 Nature Life with Kion- What Makes a Flower So Pretty? 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7KNaqc0o3o 1:23 Sing-Along With Elmo- Growing 41K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p_R3n8ABPs 0:41 Sing-Along With Elmo- Mr. Sun (reprise) 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5L4XhftMSPc 2:08 Sing-Along With Elmo and Friends- Aiken Drum 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6DqGszCRg0 1:14 Sing-Along With the Furchesters- A Hunting We Will Go 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJrJjzeHMzk 2:26 Deedee Doodle and Count Von Count- A Great Day for Counting 42K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsmIyw5w8zw 1:42 Professor Majorchord's Orphanage of Heart- The Library 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9KMpEk-qmE 1:57 Elmo's Exploration- Books Are Fun! 7.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qPydNvd9t4 1:37 Stella the Storyteller and her dozen cousins- By Elmo 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cy843fh-w4 1:30 Sing-Along With Elmo- I Like Autumn aka Elmo Likes Autumn! 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YORXzG-Ym5Q 1:37 Sing-Along With The Furchesters-Indoor and Outdoor voices 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgfJnRQaOv8 1:23 Cooking with Deedee Doodle- Bread 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYmv4stBeM4 1:58 Sing-Along With Elmo- The Raindrop Song 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0FDHWL7F_s 1:43 Stitch Pretends To Be Elvis Presley-By Elmo 311 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL3SX6tC1Dg 4:50 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle- Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIv6kKEHwjE 1:58 Sing-Along With Elmo-The Raindrop Song 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8IO2RSd2-Y 1:54 Sing-Along With The Furchesters- Sailing Medley (1995 Version) 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X47CpmxUkXY 2:57 Sing-Along With Elmo- The New Girl In Town 114 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4VOfOkoCDU 4:13 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle- There It Is! 286 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEdBlQSI-Is 1:43 Deedee Doodle's Sing And Play-Along-Tingalayo 397 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KL0dxs1lzk 2:42 Sing-Along With the Furchesters- Driving Medley 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcQCmG3oTUA 2:07 Sing-Along With Elmo- Here On My Island aka Here on Elmo's Island 622 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZQygt_odZU 0:28 Furchester Life with Cookie Monster- Breakfast 6.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1by3yhliOs 1:39 Disney's Bedknobs and Broomsticks- Ms. Price Shows Her Enchanted House 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZlV6gvOt9U 2:54 Disney's Bedknobs and Broomsticks- Ms. Price tries out her new broom 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaPhtweJ_nU 1:01 Tina's Sing-Along Shorts- Classroom Teacher Song 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t-qKDIL2as 2:04 Sing-Along with The Furchesters- The Five Senses Song 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDC2iGpzoRc 1:36 Sing-Along With Billy Biggle- The Alpha Baa Baa Twinkle Song 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iz6msuffF0w 1:33 Sing-Along With Elmo-Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZdXPV6jFLc 3:00 Sing-Along With Zoe Monster-Bill Of Sale 420 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB1DSIi7KgY 2:10 Sing-Along With Billy Biggle- The Alphabet Blues 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7UA67TiWpk 3:39 Sing-Along With Elmo- Let It Go 468 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6rQHde0Zn8 3:05 Sing-Along With The Furchesters-It's Not F-A-I-R, Fair! aka It's Not Squacksolutley Fair! 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiDoBAAjt0s 1:48 The Blues With Zoe (featuring Deedee Doodle)- Pretty Kitty Blues 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYkjXKnWyMM 2:45 Professor Majorchord's Orphanage Of Heart-Making Choices 5.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NYYgJaNFVA 2:29 Professor Majorchord's Orphanage of Heart- The Conciense is the Key 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRqJht6s9qQ 1:51 The Blues With Zoe Monster- Fess Up When You Mess Up 6.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxzfM2onyNQ 2:14 Sing-Along with Billy and Ruby Biggle- Love is An Open Door 506 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEp2DT3ynLU 4:10 Meet Olaf The Snowman- By Deedee Doodle No views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0FkgjReVrQ 2:11 Princess Genevieve and Prince Derek dance their way out- By Elmo 283 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGsz8vOaa9U 2:11 Sing-Along With Elmo- This Old Man 4.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-RwAY0z-dA 1:26 Sing Along With Cookie Monster- The Muffin Man 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWLZ7-jt4Aw 3:39 Disney Sing-Along With Billy Biggle 479 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JY7vTeBjWYU 1:50 Sing-Along With Jojo and Friends-Tea Party Medley 14K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5XZQrH5BqY 1:21 The Cheetah Girls Segment-Global Getdown All Around The World 2.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbafiGNeEjc 1:49 Sing-Along With The Little Big Top Boogie Band- B-I-N-G-O 14K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKmxHc5JdEs 1:26 The Doodlebops- Deedee vs. Rooney vs. Moe 2.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvH4jusQZ-s 1:07 Sing-Along with Billy Biggle- Dalmation Plantation 676 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac_6h8FMt38 4:00 Thunderbolt's Debut Appearance- 101 Dalmatians 4.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JzoXqzPZnU 3:04 Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Segment- Fizzy Lifting Drinks 5.8K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfBo6fjuLO8 1:33 Sing-Along With The Doodlebops #1: I Hear Music Everywhere 7.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHVsJPnQHbs 1:23 Sing-Along With Billy Biggle- I See Spots (Dalmation Plantation) 462 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wE_nrE8T4oo 4:16 Sing-Along With Deidi Doodle- Prince Ali 613 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEs5-iiTTeM 2:45 Billy and Ruby Biggle's Best Friends Discovery- A Whole New World 3.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDQbrJygoyg 2:28 Professor Majorchord's Visions #1: Veggietales: Rise and Shine (Arky Arky) 2.8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHUjL4-JLmc 1:21 Professor Majorchord's Visions #2: Mr. Bean- Yesterday/Row, row, row your boat 270 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57JFzd31bJA 3:35 Rock-N'-Roll Sing-Along With Squelvis Presley- Try Again 81 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Y2-QZp1JBc 3:02 Sing-Along With the Furchesters- The Unbirthday Song 246 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49AX1UXjw6c 2:09 Sing-Along With Elmo- Painting The Roses Red (Duet with Dorothy) 244 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18DXPCPRSsU 2:44 Sing Along With Larry The Cucumber-Never Say Never 94 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbYq81-p0yw 2:19 Sing-Along With Paulie- Somewhere Out There 100 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANhxJ5Ctrh0 3:46 Professor Majorchord's Music Playhouse-Scales and Appegios 431 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Zy89hV-PaU 3:15 Professor Majorchord's Orphanage of Heart- Good Little Witch 246 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOHL4bHToJk 2:39 Sing-Along with Sesame Street- We're Vikings! 1K views6 months ago Sing-Along with Sweetpea Sue- Twinkle Twinkle 3.7K views6 months ago Sing-Along with the Doodlebops #3: Jingle at the Window (season 2) 551 views6 months ago The Doodlebops Sing and Play-Along- Winter's Wonderland 7.7K views6 months ago Sing Along with Elmo- Jolly Ol' Saint Nicholas 752 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvjNo5YfFFo 3:55 Sing-Along With Kai-lan- The Twelve Days Of Christmas 4.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYZvU-HJu3M 1:33 Doodlebops' Sing and Play Along- Up On The Housetop 5.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoALYzw_ue8 1:18 Sing-Along With The Doodlebops #4: I Went To The Animal Fair (Season 4) 3.2K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61r3tEz35XI 2:12 Sing-Along With The Doodlebops #7: Boom Boom 9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11rIBZVoGHU 1:05 Sing-Along With Deedee Doodle- Yankee Doodle 10K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuIKwqgxsB0 3:46 Sing-Along With Belle-Home is In Your Heart 121 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L9Rd9kN-ik 2:17 Sing-Along with Veggietales- King Darius' Suite Song 3.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-U9QWlwhI8 12:12 Thunderbolt's Last Appearance on 101 Dalmations 2 with Lil' Lightning's first and only appearance 1 view5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTkb42zRR-g 7:51 The Thunderbolt Auditions for dogs by Kanine Krunchies- 101 Dalmations 2 1 view5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-LPyPtDH_Q 5:32 Sweetpea Sue's Sweet Discoveries- A Whole New World (India) No views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ2GE62cBlY 2:15 Sing-Along with Sweetpea Sue-Out of Thin Air 118 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zsp-tN7eMcI 2:39 Professor Majorchord's Orphanage of Heart-Merroway Cove 93 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ce5O8SncXqo 2:31 Super Safety With Sweetpea Sue- Tricky People 144 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGGKmdW8E3c 2:04 Sing Along with Deedee Doodle- Jump In The Line (Shake Senora) 127 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5pRmsLQl9Y 1:53 Copy of Sing-Along With Elmo-The Forgiveness Song 790 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6yG--2fPPc 1:27 Copy of Fooba Wooba John- By Elmo 309 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiHxh5riKvw 1:15 Bumpin' Up and Down- By Elmo (Remake) 306 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-3Osdv918k 1:23 SIng Along With The Furchester Family- Merrily Merrily 119 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADGGzFYJ3iI 2:26 Apollo's Musicals- Very Good Advice 163 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRXzM1yrPxs 1:04 Copy of Barney song segment: Who Took The Cookies? 8.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkgEU_eXCSo 2:28 The Pajanimals and The Rocko Guard- A Doodlebops Holiday 451 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ihDJ0Ma4t0 2:26 Furchesters Sing and Play-Along- Unbirthday Song 201 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2nZXhMj4xc 2:32 The Doodlebops- Rooney's Honkophone 531 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gRrPWwh7NQ 3:37 The Doodlebops- Deedee vs. Rooney vs. Moe 759 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7apudDLagw 2:13 Sing and Play-Along with the Puzzle Place-Water World (Duet with Julie Woo and Leon) 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUKyuNd3scE 2:52 Bedtime Songs With Deedee- Sleepyhead 875 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwpuQcolQe8 1:33 Sing-Along With Pajanimals-Once I Saw A Little Bird (Remake) 8K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVbT6dkSEGY 1:55 Pajanimals Never Before Seen- The Rocket song 5.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54y2p4afWos 1:18 Bella Dancerella and Billy Biggle's top commercial of Tim's Kid Toyota for Kids 1K views2 months ago Category:Deedee Doodle Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART